zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Hyrule Field
}} is a recurring location in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Hyrule Field is a large, open field situated in the middle of Hyrule in the games it appears in. Most other regions of Hyrule can be accessed from Hyrule Field. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time ]] To the north of Hyrule Field is Hyrule Castle Town. It is surrounded by a moat and can be entered by a drawbridge, which closes at night. To the west lies Gerudo Valley, accessible over a long rope bridge. To the northeast is Kakariko Village and Death Mountain. To the east is Zora's Domain. To the southeast is the Kokiri Forest and the Lost Woods. To the southwest is Lake Hylia. Zora's River flows through Hyrule Field. Aside from Lon Lon Ranch at its center, there is little else actually in the field. There are small stands of trees in the north corner across the river and near the entrance to Kokiri Forest. A series of trails lead from Zora's Domain to Lake Hylia along Zora's River, past Gerudo Valley and Hyrule Castle Town. Another trail lies to the east of Lon Lon Ranch and another perpendicular to that. At night, when Link is a child, Stalchildren will attack anyone wandering the field, and Peahats, which inhabit the western part of the field, will attack anyone wandering during the day. No enemies inhabit the field when Link is an adult other than the Poes that can be found at specific spots throughout the field. The passages of the Hyrule Field theme are randomized during gameplay, depending on Link's movements and being attacked. Note that whenever an enemy is nearby, the music will change to the harsher passages, and whenever Link is immobile, it will transition to the quieter passages. ''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap In The Minish Cap, Hyrule Field is split into two sections. North of Hyrule Town lies North Hyrule Field, and to the south, South Hyrule Field is found. In the south section, Link and Smith's house can be found. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Hyrule Field surrounds Hyrule Castle and Hyrule Castle Town. To the north is Zora's Domain, which is accessible through a tunnel, by Fyer and Falbi's Watertop Land of Fantastication, or by swimming up the river. To the east are Kakariko Village and Death Mountain and to the west are Lake Hylia and the Gerudo Desert. Faron Woods and Ordon Village lie to the south. Two bridges are found in the field, the Bridge of Eldin and the Great Bridge of Hylia west and east are switched in the Wii version. Hyrule Field is very large, about 5 times its size in Ocarina of Time, and is easiest to traverse while riding Epona. Scattered throughout the field are many various secrets, including many Heart Pieces and hidden caverns. However, like the theme in Ocarina of Time, the music will randomize while Link is roaming. Three important story events take place in Hyrule Field. The first is the capture of Colin by King Bulblin. Link has to defeat him on horseback. The second event is the journey taken by Link, Telma, Ilia, and Prince Ralis from Hyrule Castle Town to Kakariko Village, during which Link rides Epona and defends the others. The final event is the defeat of Ganondorf in both horseback and swords at the end of Zant's Invasion of Hyrule. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Hyrule Field is the main region of Central Hyrule and is one of the largest regions in Hyrule. Hyrule Castle is located in its northern reaches. One of Link's Recovered Memories can be recalled in Hyrule Field (actually there are three as Lake Kolomo and Hyrule Castle are technically part of Hyrule Field) . Link can meet Hylians at the Outskirt and Serenne Stables in this region, and multiple Koroks can be discovered to obtain Korok Seeds. Guardian Stalkers patrol areas near Hyrule Castle such as the Hyrule Garrison Ruins, Ranch Ruins, Sacred Ground Ruins, Castle Town Prison on the island known as Hyrule Castle West, and Hyrule Castle Town Ruins. Though the Great Plateau is isolated from the rest of Central Hyrule it is actually a smaller region that is part of the Hyrule Field region as its name doesn't show up as a major region on the Sheikah Slate map (the map list Provinces, then by zooming in once shows the main regions of each province, then by zooming in once more shows various smaller regions and named locations within the major regions such as the Great Plateau which is part of Hyrule Field). Other appearances Link's Crossbow Training Hyrule Field serves as the location for Skull Shooting and Horseback Target Practice. Hyrule Warriors & Legends Hyrule Field serves as one of the reoccurring locations. It has nine Keeps, including the Fairy Fountain and the Abandoned Fort, and ten Outposts. After obtaining the Triforce, Ganondorf transforms the region in Ganon's Tower. Following Ganon's defeat, much of Hyrule Field is left in ruins. Gallery File:Hyrule Field Map (Ocarina of Time).png|Map of Hyrule Field from Ocarina of Time File:Hyrule Warriors Locations Hyrule Field (Concept Art).png|Concept Design of Hyrule Field from Hyrule Warriors See also * Ganon's Tower (Hyrule Warriors) * Termina Field ja:ハイラル平原 es:Pradera de Hyrule Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess locations Category:Link's Crossbow Training locations Category:Hyrule Warriors locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations